Half Stars a RWBY FanfictionShort Story
by JonaPrice
Summary: This is something I wrote for the Indian girl I fancy


The ursa had roared at Ruby who said "aww who's a cute boy? Yes you are! Yes you are!" the ursa lunged his right arm at her and she sped to the left leaving roses in her wake, she hit it with the butt of her scythe and said "Hey! Bad Boy! Bad!" The ursa even more agitated lunged even harder with its left which Ruby dodged again. She hit its head again and said "now we're gonna keep going like this till you stop being bad." The ursa attacked again and again and Ruby just kept dodging and hitting until it collapsed from exhaustion. Ruby sped to it and said "Now are you going to be a good boy?" it gave a weary whimper and she said "Aww its ok. How 'bout I get you some food boy?" Before the monster could respond to her with another whimper she heard her wife's voice in the distance echo through the woods "RUBYYY!" Upon hearing the voice of the love of her life she said "sorry boy gotta go but here have this" she pulled some fruit from out her pocket and left it next to the ursa's mouth. She patted the monster on its head and said "I think I'll call you Bosco." She heard her wife's voice again go "RUBYYYYYY!" and said to Bosco "gotta go boy buh bye." The ursa, confused, looked at Ruby speed off into the blood red leaf woods, with golden oaks, he chewed on the fruit Ruby had left him, his skull face grinned with delight at the food and he continued biting in enthusiastically.

Weiss was standing on the highest elevation of the blood forest yelling repeatedly "Ruuuby! Ruuuuby! Rubyyyy!" Ruby sped to behind Weiss and said "yes Mrs. Rose?" Weiss made an "eep!" sound and jumped, doing a 180 degree turn to see Rose petals floating around, Ruby embracing her wife in her cloak, hugged Weiss, kissed her on the cheek and said "did you need something sweetie?" Weiss groaned then with another five of Ruby's kisses she smiled and said "I wanted to know where my wife was so we could head out." Ruby hugged her tighter and asked "you're done already? That was quick." Weiss put her right hand on her wife's right cheek and responded "I told you it was a going to be a simple job. Now we can go home." Ruby pressed her left cheek onto her wife's right cheek and said "Well we can wait a little bit now can't we?" She and Weiss let out a chuckle, Weiss spun around to meet her wife's eyes, they gazed into each other's souls intently then tilted her head to the side and said giggling "you dolt" and the two kissed.

The spouses fell to the ground, pressed their foreheads together, looked into each other's eyes and Weiss said in the most heartfelt voice she could muster "I love you Ruby Schnee" Ruby let out a tear and said "I love you Weiss Rose" Ruby let her left hand out over her head and Weiss clutched it feeling an overwhelming sense of calm and control. She looked at the tear in her wife's eye and said on the verge of tears herself "stop crying you dolt" they kissed again.

They were in the middle of another kissing session when they were interrupted, Weiss was bringing her hand down hers wife's body and stopped after untying Ruby's corset when she heard what sounded like a scream coming from the forest. Ruby said "what was that?" Weiss said "it sounded like a battle cry, two people probably hunters, best not get involved" and went back to planting kisses on her wife. Another scream rang out and Ruby said "there it is again" Weiss pretending to ignore her wife kept undressing Ruby when she said "I think we should go see what's happening Weiss" She gave Ruby a stern look and said "remember last time you tried to interrupt two hunters from fighting?" Ruby looked down on the ground and rubbed the scar on her shoulder Weiss made her wife lock into their eyes again and said "I don't ever want to see you hurt Ruby." Touched by her wife's words Ruby kissed her and said "I know but you said that my selflessness is part of why you love me so much and I gotta keep doing that sweetie." Weiss let out a single tear kissed her wife and said "I know honey, I know." The ground shook from where the screams came and Weiss said "let's go see what's happening." She got up and started to make her way down the hill they were on, Ruby buttoned and fastened up got on her feet and yelled "Hey wait up Weiss." She used her aura to catch up to her wife and they both proceeded to the source of the noise.

The rumbling of the ground was getting stronger and stronger Weiss warned Ruby one last time "Ruby we don't have to." Ruby held her hand and said come on it'll be fun, her sense of calm and control returned and they made their way up another hill. The rumbling felt almost like an earthquake when they found a field full of hundreds of sabers all the exact same kind. They continued and started running when they saw a tree fly over head. When they were approaching the noise they screams turned to more of grunts and they even heard a man's voice in them. They found black swords with green stripes spinning around an angry faced, orange haired girl that they quickly identified as Penny and in front of her a blonde monkey tailed fauna with two katanas. The fauna pointed both katanas to the right of him, parallel to each other; he took in a deep breath at which point Penny shot out twenty swords at him. When the swords were a few feet from him the fauna he swung both his swords simultaneously in an arc and two giant, semi-transparent blades shot out at Penny and broke right through the line of twenty swords that she shot at him. She took thirty other blades and put them in the shape of a shield. The shield was holding but blades were starting to crack at that point Ruby yelled "Penny!" and sped toward her Weiss reached out her hand and yelled "Ruby!" The two fighters looked at Weiss and the fauna saw a stream of rose petals on his right. He followed the stream to see Ruby break the giant blades with her scythe. The fauna was shocked and yelled "what the hell!?" He heard a crystal like sound behind and he turned around to see Weiss' ice fast approaching towards him. He dodged with nearly the same speed of Ruby and Weiss continued her assault, she slashed her rapier left and right letting out fire, ice and lightning respectively. The fauna shot out the semi-transparent blade at the fire, dodged the ice, the shot the lightning with the blade in an upwards fashion this time. It was very obvious that he was tired and at that moment he realized who they were he chuckled and Weiss raised a skeptical eyebrow. He put away his swords and said "well I didn't expect the Rose Death and White Queen to come after me, so I guess this is goodbye" Ruby was tending to Penny's wounds, looked at him with her sister's fury and said "Who are you and why are you after our friend?" The fauna clutched his swords and said "In the mercenary circles they call me the 'Lord of the Wind' and I got hired to take out that girl there, didn't expect it to get this complicated though." Weiss got into her battle stance and said "who sent you?" The Lord of the Wind looked up at the sun and said "sorry confidential information, don't worry though I know I can't win a fight against all three of you at my current state so I won't even bother, but just so you know someone is gunning for her and you should be careful cause it's a pretty great pay." He flew away the wind blowing in his direction and sabers following behind him; the two looked at him and decided not to follow instead tending to their wounded friend.

Penny had passed out from exhaustion so they carried her back to the closest place where she could be treated, Beacon academy, where they had graduated from five years ago. Ruby and Weiss were sitting next to Penny's hospital bed when she woke up. The first face she saw was Ruby's who said "hey sleepy head" she said weak and confused "Ruby? What happened?" Weiss answered her "You were fighting someone, we steeped in but you collapsed after he left." Ruby said "how ya feeling?" Penny sat up and said "light-headed. Come to think of it he reminded me of Sun, but Sun's never said anything about knowing any fauna like him". The two looked at her and she said flustered "what? We've been talking a-lot." She quickly changed the topic "Did he say what he wanted?" Weiss answered her "he said something about mercenaries so we can guess he was after a bounty. As for who he was he said they called him Lord of the Wind." Ruby interjected "Hey Penny did you know we were famous?" Penny confused said "Uhm excuse me?" She said to Penny "Ya nicknames and everything I'm the Rose Death" she sped to her wife, put her arm around her and moving her hand in an arc above her head she said "And Weiss is the White Queen" Penny was still perplexed when Weiss rolled her eyes and said "Penny do you know any reason why they would send mercenaries at you?" Penny thought hard and answered "Well maybe it's because of my original alliances." Ruby sped to her grabbed Penny's hand and said "It doesn't matter you're our responsibility at the moment right Weiss?" She was made happy by her wife's selflessness smiled and said "of course we won't let anything happen to you." Penny gave the two a smile before the door opened and the new master of beacon came in sword to his waist drinking a cup of coffee. Ruby yelled "Jaune!" Sped to him and gave him a hug. Jaune hugged back and said "Hey Ruby. How are all of you doing?" Weiss said "well apart from some minor injuries that mercenary left on her Penny's fine we're all fine" Jaune took a sip of his coffee and said "Do you know who the person that attacked her was?" Weiss said "We were hoping you could help with that. He called himself the Lord of the Wind and he used a strange technique where he shot almost invisible blades at Penny and it looked like they had a lot of power behind them, it was even rustling the trees." Jaune took another sip of coffee and with his thinking face said "I'd have to see the technique myself but it sounds familiar, never heard the name though." Penny got into the conversation and said "I know that technique" Ruby looked at her and said "What?" Penny looked at Jaune and said "Headmaster Arc, it was the Blades of Heaven" The headmaster looked at her with shock and said "Are you sure that's what it was?" She said "Yes and his used his wind aura to make them" He responded "Then this is much more complicated than I thought." He looked at Ruby and said "You two need to be careful this is not some ordinary mercenary, this man is a powerful sword master, and the Blades of Heaven are on par with your Reaper's Grip and Whiteout Rapier." Ruby said "when do you ever have to worry about us Jaune?" He responded with "Is that a trick question?" Weiss said "we're going to be all right and we're going to take care of Penny, right Ruby?" Ruby sped to her wife, hugged her and said excitedly "Right!" Phyrra came in the room and said "Oh hello Ruby, Weiss, Penny sorry to interrupt but Jaune is needed" Ruby said "it's no trouble the headmaster has a demanding job after all" Jaune filled with happiness said "be careful you three, and if you need to stay here for a while till this blows over just find Ren or Nora they'll show you to the guest rooms." Weiss said "It's much appreciated." Ruby punched his shoulder endearingly and said "we'll talk later Jaune."

That night Weiss and Ruby were in pajamas that Nora had brought over to them about two hours back, on a guest room overlooking the academy's forest area. Weiss was brushing her hair getting ready for bed and Ruby was on the phone with her sister, clutching her mother's cross. She was telling Yang about what happened that day and quickly alleviated Yang's concern for her and listened to Yang say how she and Blake were doing travelling together, and she talked about how the two wanted to have a child. Weiss came to out of the bathroom to see Ruby in bed in a suggestive pose, she smiled looking at Ruby in the eyes and said as she always does "You dolt" and kissed. Ruby held her hand and said "you know, I know that means you love me." They kissed again and Ruby asked "Weiss how long have we been married?" Weiss looked at her and answered with skepticism "uhh three years" Ruby asked "Do you ever wanna have kids?" Weiss said "What brought this on?" Ruby looked away and answered "well it's just Yang was talking about how she and Blake want to have a kid and it got me thinking." Weiss thought about it and said "well maybe one day but we have the rest of our lives to think of that." Ruby said "I know but we're hunters, our profession doesn't have a really high life expectancy" Weiss stood up and yelled at her "Don't say that!" Ruby looked back to see her angry "You're my wife Ruby and I'm not going to let anything tear us apart." Ruby held her hand and that calm came back to Weiss and Ruby said "I love you too Weiss." That night they had sex.

The next morning started with Nora bursting in their door yelling "GOOOOD MORNING LOVE BIRDS!" The two jumped with fear and yelled "ahh!" simultaneously they immediately covered themselves in the bed cover Weiss' face had become red with livid embarrassment, Nora ran all around the room first opening the curtains, dusting the vase and trying to take away the bed sheet Weiss yelled "Nora!" Ren came in the room and saw Ruby had been putting on her pajamas, looked away and said "Oh, uhh I have breakfast for you guys but I can come back later if you want. Uhh what is Nora doing?" Nora left, came back in with a cart of food and said "Here you GOOOO! Need anything else just call me and Ren!" He looked at Nora for a bit as she ran down the hall and Ren said "uhh ya" Ruby said "thanks Ren" Weiss let the cover go and just sighed saying "those two haven't changed" Ruby remarked "I think they've always been cute together." Weiss added "I'd have thought that getting married would let her grow up at least a little." Ruby chuckled and said "come on let's go check on Penny."

They ate their food, and then proceeded to the infirmary. Penny wasn't in her bed and Weiss asked the nurse where she went, the nurse told her that the patient had gone to the library in order to conduct research. Weiss thanked the nurse and they went on to the library. The two saw Penny sitting down with a large number of books around her she was reading a book titled "Ancient Sword Styles & Techniques" Ruby walked up to her and asked "Hey Penny what are you doing here reading books on sword techniques?" Penny closed the book sighed and said "I want to learn how to do the Heaven Blade like that mercenary, but none of these books are giving me anything substantial the only one that has given me anything useful is one called 'Arsenal of the Gods." Ruby picked up the book, it was very light, not many pages, she opened it up to see an index on the very first page and it said:

Axes – Page 1-3

Maces & Hammers – Pages 4-10

Guns – Pages 11-12

Halberds, Scythes and Spears– Pages 13-21

Nunchaku – Pages 21-22

Staves – Pages 22-24

Daggers & Throwing Knives – Pages 24-27

Shields – Pages 27-28

Swords – Pages 28-38

Ruby was curious about the part that said "Halberds, Scythes & Spears" so she turned to that page to find an index on that chapter saying that the Scythe technique was on pages "15-17" she turned to page 15 to find a scarily familiar sight, an illustration of a man with a scythe and a Reaper just like the one she summons behind him; with the same scythe for a right arm, Skull face with a heavy cloak that had bones and skulls all around it. She placed her hand over her mouth and said "no way" Weiss came up to her and asked her wife "Ruby what's wrong?" She pointed to the picture in the book and Weiss was shocked saying "That's your Reaper" Penny said just as shocked "You can do a technique in this book?" Ruby flipped the pages to page 28 to see sword techniques she showed the second one to Weiss and said "sound familiar" Weiss read the technique's name aloud "Whiteout Rapier" then she read aloud the text:

"The rapier is meant to clear the vision of men put all of their emotions into harmony and balance, if one emotion is greater than all the others then you will do nothing but harm yourself."

There was more but she didn't bother continuing, she moved the page to where it said "The Blades that Cut Through the Heavens" the passage was the most cryptic of all it talked about how one must "craft their own blade" that "can break through the sanctuaries of the skies". Ruby screamed and hugged Penny saying "this is great!" Penny looked at her confused "Me and Weiss can help you! We've already been able to do two of those; we can totally help you make your own heaven blade! Right Weiss!?" Weiss smiled at her wife's optimism and said "of course we can". Penny surprised at her comrade's eagerness said "Th-th-thank you both. I truly appreciate it." She embraced Ruby's hug and Weiss gave her a kiss on the forehead.

For three days they trained in the forest grounds trying to develop a blade that Penny can use to cut through the heavens. On the third they had almost perfected her blade; she did it by putting together almost 1000 swords into the shape of a giant one, it was completely different from that of the Lord of the Wind but it was just as effective, the weight and speed of the blades came down on someone like the very blade of the heavens. The blade left her exhausted though when she asked if that was supposed to happen Ruby said "Definitely, happened to me the first time I summoned my Reaper." Penny asked about their armaments and Ruby explained to her "My Reaper is the one that will collect my soul when I die, everyone has a Reaper and scythe masters can summon them in battle with the Reaper's Grip technique, it stretches out and attacks the soul I choose, which is why it doesn't work on the monsters we fight, they have no soul" Weiss said about her own armament "I use every emotion I can while my blade is spinning it lets me use the multiple types of dust at my disposal to make every possible attack coalesce into one powerful strike that triggers an explosion." Penny was amazed at the two and when they finished she said "That's incredible". Ruby said "I bet your blade will be even more powerful than ours combined."

The next day Penny was training her aura and Ruby said there was something at home that she could get to help Penny, after an argument about Ruby's safety, they finally decided to go together and leave Penny in the care of Ren and Nora (which Weiss was naturally skeptical about). When they got home Ruby mocked while opening the door "so do you think that one hungry beowulf was a danger to my safety?" Weiss rolled her eyes and started "I told you I wasn't expecting to find anything I just… Ruby?" She saw Ruby had stopped frozen and looked inside to see him there, the Lord of the Wind the man who had just tried to kill Penny less than a week ago. He was sitting on the couch eating an apple and said "Hey, what's up? Mmm this is a good apple." Ruby took out her scythe and immediately rushed at the Wind Lord, who put the apple in his mouth and blocked with two sabers. Weiss yelled "Ruby! This is our home!" Ruby yelled back "Weiss!" who answered "we will deal with him and I will make him suffer but not in here this is our home and sanctuary." Ruby put away her scythe and Weiss walked up to the fauna who put away his swords, he grabbed his apple and said "So I suppose the White Queen rules the home?" Weiss said "please get off our couch and sit on the floor in front of our table." He put his hands in the air and sat in front of the table as she commanded. Ruby and Weiss both sat down on the couch and Weiss asked the questions:

"How did you find this place?"

"I asked around"

"Around?"

"I don't indulge information of informants or clients"

"How long have you been in our house?"

"About a day, you should probably restock the fridge by the way"

Ruby started burning with so much rage that if she were her sister she would be burning the couch she was sitting on.

"What do you want?"

"My mark"

"How did you learn the heaven's blade technique?"

"I perfected it myself. Why?"

"Because your mark is in the middle of perfecting it."

"May I ask where she is?"

"Safe, from you"

"Then I know where she is"

"What do you mean?"

"There's only one place safe from me, dropped out though, living the high life"

Ruby grew even angrier and Weiss said "Sweetie it's ok, we're done here, please leave. Now." He got up and walked out the door. When he was outside and about twenty feet from the house he waved back and shouted "Nice to meet ya neighbors!" Ruby asked her wife "Is he far enough away now?" Weiss said "yes." Ruby took out her scythe again and started shooting chains at the Lord of the Wind. Since chains were slower than bullets he was able to block them easily and so he yelled "Is that all you got!" Then the chains started growing he put back his sabers and took out his katanas, he used his heaven blades but Ruby sped to them and summoned her Reaper. The Reaper's right arm was a scythe that broke the blades apart from their foundation, he then rushed towards the Lord of the Wind who was going to shoot another heaven blade but Weiss shot her whiteout Rapier and the blinding white glowing piercing sword triggered an explosion at his feet with the loss of balance, the reaper nearly cut him in half before it dissipated and the lord fell to the ground Weiss gave him a warning and said "If we ever see you again we will end you, now get out." The Wind Lord gripped his swords and rode the wind out of the forest; the two had won the day.

When they got back Penny ran to Ruby and Weiss and gave the two a hug she said "I was so worried" Weiss smiled and said "Don't worry we aren't leaving you ever." That night Weiss said "Hey Ruby, I think I want to have kids." Ruby kissed her and asked "as soon as possible?" Weiss said "as soon as possible." They had sex again that night. The next morning Penny walked into their room but knocked to give them time to change first. Weiss opened the door and Penny talked about how she wanted to leave. Ruby said "What?" she answered her with "I don't want to be any more of a burden on you two, you…" Ruby interrupted saying "You're NOT a burden!" Penny said "I am! I can't ask anymore of the both of you or anyone else here at beacon please I can take care of myself, and I've been talking to that fauna boy Sun, he said he'll help me. So I won't be alone" Penny was crying, Ruby said "Penny we…" Weiss stopped Ruby before she could finish and said "Do you really want us to leave you with Sun, Penny?" She said "yes" Weiss didn't look her in the eyes she just said "Ok, if that's what you want, then we won't stop you, but at least let us walk you to where you're gonna see him." She nodded and said "thank you" Weiss gave her a kiss on the forehead and said "You know where to find us Penny." She cried a bit and nodded her head before she walked out the room with a smile on her face. Ruby was skeptical of this decision and started "Weiss" before she could say what was on her mind Weiss let out a tear and said in a monotone "we can't tell her what to do Ruby, we're not her parents."

Ruby wasn't done she went straight to Nora, since she had been with Penny the day before, with this who understood the situation before her and Weiss even did. "She told you!?" Yelled Ruby "And you told her to do what she thinks is right!?" Nora replied "Yes and yes." Ruby was livid when she said "how could you have told her that I mean what is going through the minds of you!? And her!? And Weiss?! And everybody?!" Nora said confused "Cause she felt she and you guys would be happier if she left with Sun." Ruby was calmer and she said "why would she think she'd be happier if she left Sun?" Nora said in a surprisingly serious tone "Why did you think you and Weiss would be happy when you left together?" Ruby was shocked at the revelation Penny had been saying that she had been talking to Sun for a while now but. Ruby walked away and said with a smile "thank you Nora" Nora said "you're welcome" and Ruby went back to her room to get ready.

The three had gotten their gear together and headed off with Penny, she was supposed to meet sun at the town closest to beacon and they went through the main road to get there. They were going to take an airship to get there but Ren said the ships were in maintenance and not flying, and advised them to go tomorrow when they were. They decided not to wait and just walk to the village. After a gondola ride to the main road they went off to their destination. Halfway down the road there was a way station where they got food and drinks. They left after each finishing their drinks and paying the store owner. An hour more down the road before they reached the next village Penny suddenly stopped, Ruby asked what was wrong and Penny said "I am sorry I know what I am doing makes no sense but…" Weiss hugged her before she could finish and said "We understand right Ruby?" Ruby sped behind Penny and said cheery as possible of course "Of course we do, we know you and Sun will be happy together" Penny's face turned red and Ruby continued rubbing her stomach "just remember to visit the three of us once in awhile." She took out her scythe and said "I'm gonna teach the little bugger to use my other baby here" rubbing her scythe. Penny was perplexed "three? Are you?" Ruby said "No." She looked at Weiss Smiling and said "not yet at least but we will tomorrow." Penny screamed "Congratulations! I will visit as much as I possibly can." Ruby was looking at her wife with love then blood splattered from her back and Penny shrieked "RUBY!" when a boot came from right in front of her, with the force of a car hitting her. It was the Lord of the Wind who went in for another attack that Penny blocked. Weiss just collapsed on the floor over her dying wife she was crying saying "Ruby, stay with me Ruby". Ruby stared at Weiss and she said "Weiss. I see him Weiss, my reaper, he looks like such a gentlemen now." Weiss was saying "No no no, You can't die I won't let you die." Ruby gave Weiss her cloak and said "stop crying." She coughed up blood "I love you, ya dolt" she gave out one last cough and stopped breathing. Penny was fighting the Lord of the Wind who was overpowering her, and right when she almost had him he used the heaven blades and punched her in the stomach, it had as much force as his kick and he sent her flying twenty feet and made her hit a tree. She was about to get up before he let go of a katana, took out his regular saber, pulled a trigger and the blade shot out, stabbing her in the gut he then threw the handle hitting her in the head and knocking her out. He said "good thing that store owner took my bribe now I just gotta deal with the White Queen." Weiss overheard him and she was angry, sad, happy over his future death, any emotion one could feel she felt it to the extreme and she jumped high in the air, created a glyph and let those emotions all out on him.

Weiss shot the largest Whiteout rapier she could ever create to the Lord of the wind he quickly reacted with his heaven blades, but the rapier broke the blades apart. When he saw it didn't work he started to bolt to where he had pushed Penny. The rapier had caused an explosion whose blast had almost reached Penny and Weiss, she had managed to cut off his leg and her sword tore apart from all the mass amounts of emotional aura she had poured into it. The Lord of The Wind had dropped his swords when the rapier hit and realized that the ground shattering blast had put a fair amount of distance between him and his weapon. He started crawling to his swords in a last ditch attempt to save his life. Noticing that Weiss took ruby's scythe, still radiating with the last bits of aura that Ruby had left in, she put the last of her remaining aura in the weapon and it was like she was feeling her wife's hand hold her's yet again. The anger and sorrow faded only with an insufferable calm a calm that she had only felt when Ruby held her hand the way she did. She pointed the scythe's sniper rifle at the one legged Lord of the Wind who had started using one of his normal blades as a crutch. She shot out the chain and it had hit him dead center in the back, the pain was excruciating but he was overcoming it a little by gripping the sword so hard that it was cutting him, not to mention his missing leg; combining that with his intense mental focus he was able to power through the chain sticking out his back. The next part was what he couldn't handle though he had reached his blade but Weiss was already been prepared, he put all of his aura into one last pair of heaven blades so powerful they were tearing the ground apart and at the same time Weiss moved to meet them with Ruby's speed, leaving white flowers behind her. She saw how fearsome they were, imposing like the very swords of god, but her agonizing amount of calm won over her she looked at them for a split second and struck the chain with the tip of the scythe in an upwards motion summoning a white reaper.

The white reaper's left scythe arm broke the heaven blade apart, just like the whiteout rapier had done with the other blades. The Lord of the Wind collapsed to the ground, the chain causing him discomfort on his kidneys but that was bliss compared to the accumulated pain in all his body. He stared at the fast approaching scythe arm like how someone about to be put to death would look at his executioner's axe. He looked at the sky let out a final chuckle and the fallen lord said "ha, sorry bro, I guess I won't get that ass kicking from you". The scythe impaled his chest and he uttered his final words "Goodbye Sun, you were great little bro". The reaper brought his scythe up cutting the upper half of his body in half and dissipated after giving out a great final screech.

The last of Ruby's had faded from the scythe and Weiss broke back down in tears. Weiss wrapped her wife's cloak around her body like Ruby had done before; she couldn't hold back the tears and just kept crying into her wife's cloak clutching her scythe harder and harder.

Penny had woken up, looked to her right and saw the Lord of the Wind half his body split down the middle on the uprooted ground. Confused she looked around to see Weiss directly in front of her wearing Ruby's cloak crying and sobbing. She reached out her hand and started leaning forward and before she could finish saying "Weiss" the sharp pain coming from her gut distracted her. She looked to see the sword blade the Lord of the Wind shot at her imbedded in her stomach. She took a deep breath and pulled out the blade, almost passing out again from the process. Penny got up keeping pressure on her wound and started walking towards Weiss. When she was a few feet away she could hear what sounded almost like the word bolt coming from Weiss repeatedly. She was right above Weiss who was kneeling on the ground crying she could now make out the words coming out of her mouth again and again "you dolt, you dolt, you dolt." Penny looked at her perplexed and said "Weiss?" Weiss looked back at Penny tears rushing out her eyes like rivers and said "the dolt."


End file.
